


Quella perfetta contraddizione chiamata John Watson

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Melancholy, Romance, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Una notte strana si apre al 221b di Baker Street, una notte insolita e vagamente malinconica. Lì, immerso nel caotico ordine che contraddistingue mente e cuore, Sherlock Holmes decide di suonare per John Watson. Questa volta, però, permette a un certo sentimento di trapelare. E John, per una volta, capisce.





	Quella perfetta contraddizione chiamata John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/gifts).



 

_A Pri per il suo compleanno_

   
   
 

Strana, è questa notte. Decisamente atipica e persino per te che di cose pazzesche vivi e respiri ogni giorno. Non sai di preciso a chi o cosa addebitare la colpa, ma c’è un’atmosfera inspiegabilmente malinconica al 221b di Baker Street. Sarà probabilmente che non hai casi decenti da più di una settimana o che il tuo animo è tristemente agitato da un sentimento che ti è insolito provare, ma ti senti quasi oppresso dall’amarezza. Forse il responsabile è quel tuo cuore ballerino, pensi distogliendo lo sguardo dalle tue mani tremanti e portandolo al silenzio della strada, che brulica di un silenzio opprimente. Il tuo sussultare pericolosamente a ogni pensiero che riguarda lui, ti getta addosso una fastidiosa tristezza. Non dovresti provare certi sentimenti perché John è lì con te, sta bene, è felice ed è innamorato perso di sua figlia. La malinconia sarebbe l’ultima delle emozioni da alimentare, eppure ti nasce da dentro e si dirama ovunque. E quando arriva al cuore lo stritola come farebbero le spire di un serpente su di una povera vittima. Succede sempre quando i tuoi ragionamenti ti portano lì, alla consapevolezza che John non ti amerà mai come si amano gli amanti. Il tuo destino sarà adorarlo da lontano e tacere, serbando il tuo segreto a tutti i costi.

Lo sai bene da dove arriva tanta negatività. Lo senti sulla pelle. È come se un sentimento fatto di perenne infelicità tentasse di riaffiorare e tu cercassi disperatamente di cacciarlo. Allo stesso tempo fremi e lo fai di un desiderio spiacevole, che ti formicola nelle vene e a cui non riesci a dare un nome, né una connotazione precisa. Sei nervoso e agitato, forse soltanto la cocaina ti potrebbe aiutare. O forse no, dici a te stesso ricordando la promessa fattagli tempo fa. Quella di non toccare più quella schifezza. Non ti pesa mai davvero star lontano dalla droga, ma è in serate come questa che orribili idee ti solleticano la base della nuca e allora il tuo essere pulito ti fa innervosire ancora di più. Non ti drogherai, lo hai promesso. Però stai male lo stesso. Forse dovresti uscire e supplicare Lestrade di darti un caso, almeno terresti la mente occupata. Dovresti, ma non lo fai. Non ti muovi e lì rimani. È in quel momento, mentre una goccia di sudore scende dalla fronte e s’infrange sulla radice del naso, che capisci che soltanto il violino ti può salvare. Hai un bisogno viscerale di musica e tanto che, respirare, non sembra nemmeno così necessario.

Suonare.

La voglia nasce all’improvviso mentre tenti maldestramente di prendere il controllo di te stesso, è a quel punto che ti ritrovi a impugnare l’archetto. Intonare una canzone per John Watson non ti è mai sembrata un’idea tanto bella.

Nell’attimo stesso in cui porti il violino alla spalla, fra voi scatta un qualcosa. Lo percepisci distintamente, lo senti sulla pelle. Ti formicola addosso e brucia come il fuoco. È un istante fatto di sospiri e sguardi. Di ticchettii sulla tastiera del computer che smettono di rumoreggiare per il soggiorno. Un momento fatto di silenzio in cui lui zittisce i pensieri e, semplicemente, solleva gli occhi su di te. E ti guarda. Pare non importargli d’altro se non della tua figura che si tende, dei ricci che si agitano, delle dita che si piegano sulle corde ben tese. In quell’istante diventi il suo inizio e la sua fine, l’oggetto attorno a cui s’aggrovigliano tutti i suoi ragionamenti e dove finiscono i sentimenti d’amore che prova. Ti fissa, e lo fa in una tale maniera che… Oh, che cosa non diventano le sue iridi quando luccicano a quel modo! In John Watson ci sono così tanti fili di mezzi pensieri e parole non dette, che tu fatichi a stargli dietro. Cogliere anche il più semplice ti sembra un’impresa impossibile. Come l’ammirazione, per esempio. Sarebbe palese per chiunque, qualsiasi persona di media intelligenza capirebbe senza far fatica che John ti ammira (e ama) in una maniera sconfinata. Comprenderlo, invece, per te è un enigma insolvibile. Difficile come un caso da dieci. Non ti rendi neanche conto di come l’attesa di sentirti intonare qualcosa, gli stia deformando i tratti del volto. Eppure c’è tutta, l’agitazione. L’aspettativa. È lì davanti al tuo sguardo, tormentato da cattivi pensieri. C’è nelle dita dei piedi che si arricciano appena. Nel tremore leggero delle mani, che sfrega sulle cosce. Nel ghigno forzatamente tirato. Tu però non noti nulla. Perché gli Watson fanno innegabilmente cessare i tuoi, di pensieri coerenti. John che ti guarda in un modo speciale. Con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi grandi, liquidi, colmi di un amore sincero che dovrebbe farti tremare le ginocchia e torcere lo stomaco. Ma tu non lo vedi e se ci riesci non lo capisci, al contrario il suo fissarti ti riempie di dubbi e ti fa ronzare per la testa tante e tante domande. E pensare che sarebbe così facile, basterebbe soltanto accettare l’idea che anche Sherlock Holmes possa essere amato. Hai sempre creduto che fosse impossibile, ma John distrugge il tuo mondo e fa crollare ogni solida certezza. Ora non sta facendo niente di diverso da ciò che ha sempre fatto, ti sta guardando alla maniera ch’è solito fare da che vi siete conosciuti: quella che ti riempie di orgoglio e che è in grado di sconvolgere il rigore di una mente ordinata e precisa. Ma c’è di più in lui, oggi non è soltanto stima per il tuo genio. C’è anche amore, uno di un tipo romantico. Conosci bene il suo sciocco modo di vederti, per lui sei una specie di eroe, un essere intaccabile. Ti sei sempre chiesto come facesse a crederti così perfetto, perché non c’è nulla di splendido o di meraviglioso in Sherlock Holmes.

Ah, è l’amore, la cosa complicata. In certi momenti ti sembra di notarlo, tra le pieghe del suo sguardo. In altri ti dai dell’illuso e successivamente dell’idiota, perché non è davvero possibile. Qui e in questa notte, però, non permetti ad altro ti tormentarti. Lo decidi nell’attimo stesso in cui inizi a suonare, ti lasci scivolare addosso ogni cosa e semplicemente ti lasci andare. Perché questa notte è fatta per suonare e la ragione per cui lo fai è così sfacciata, che l’ha capita persino John. Suoni per lasciarti venerare, per metterti in mostra e per fartelo dire, che sei bellissimo. E fantastico. Ed eccezionale. Suoni perché John Watson inventi nuove parole, tutte per tentare di descrivere quanto gli piaci. Perciò te ne stai immobile di fronte a una finestra dalle tende non tirate, in buona parte svestito e con indosso una vestaglia dai lembi ballerini. Suoni e lo fai un po’ per te stesso, egoisticamente bloccato nell’attesa che un complimento abbandoni le sue labbra. L’impegno che metti nella melodia lo riempie di stupore. Vibra e s’agitano, i suo occhi. John che vive sopra quegli stralci di fraseggi durante i quali imprimi maggior forza nell’arcata. Poi, inaspettatamente rimane impietrito di fronte struggente dolcezza di tal’altri passaggi. Il tuo suono è straordinariamente limpido. Puro e sentimentale. Straborda di un amore sconfinato, a esprimerlo a parole si farebbe quasi peccato. Non vorresti dirglielo così, ma non riesci a trattenerti. Non sai più come fare per fermare tutto. No, non puoi. Ormai è tardi, e John ha capito.

Che strana delicatezza che hai nel toccare le corde. E pensare che non hai ricercato niente, neanche un abbellimento. Tutto è semplicemente venuto da sé e che provenga dal cervello oppure dalla pancia, questo poco importa. Ciò che conta è che John s’emozioni e che la tua dichiarazione d’imperturito amore gli arrivi lì nel petto, facendogli galoppare il cuore. Un “ti amo” che dovresti avere il coraggio di dire a voce ma che, oh patetico vigliacco, non dirai mai.  
  
Sì, è strana questa notte. Differente dal solito. Diverse sembrano essere persino le corde del tuo Stradivari, oltre che le note di una melodia insolitamente triste. È già buffo di per sé il fatto che John non s’addormenti in poltrona o che decida di filare dritto in camera sua facendo finta di non aver capito, ma che invece decida di restare. Dovresti seriamente riflettere su quello che vi sta succedendo o più sinceramente affrontare questo dannato discorso e risolvere la questione. Tu, però, suoni. Suoni e basta, non fai altro. Rapito dalle tue stesse capacità, e quasi ossessionato dalla semplicità disarmante di questa canzone improvvisata. Non ignori il riflesso che intravedi nei vetri delle finestre aperte, anzi lo assecondi. Guardi John sfacciatamente negli occhi, invitandolo a farlo quel passo che sta per compiere. Non hai bisogno di voltarti per sentire che ti sta per sbattere contro, a dire il vero neanche te ne stupisci. Perché non lo sai, ma al contrario di quanto fa di solito, ha deciso che non tratterrà più nulla. Ed è per questo che si alza dalla poltrona, lasciando da parte tutto (perché niente è necessario davvero, fuorché il baciarti). Non capisci le ragioni per cui si sia avvicinato tanto, ma semplicemente gli permetti di sconvolgerti. John che ti stringe, ti rivolta e t’afferra per le braccia. E poi ti bacia con una violenza tale che ti fa tremare fin giù alle dita dei piedi. Ti attira a sé e intanto ti spinge sino a inchiodarti al muro, mentre le sue mani vagano ovunque e aspirano a toccarti. È un bacio ingordo e frenetico. Un bacio che è il tuo primo. Così come John. Lui, l’unico.  
  
Ancora hai il violino e l’archetto stretti tra le mani. Lo realizzi subito dopo esserti reso conto che sì, sei ancora in grado di vivere. Il corpo va avanti da sé, infischiandosene dell’ordine sconvolto della mente. Baci del genere sono legali? Non dovrebbero esserlo. Non se dati da John Watson. Non con quelle mani che s’infilano sotto la vestaglia e che ti accarezzano, graffiandoti appena.  
«Questa musica… cos’è?» soffia fuori, mentre ti tiene ancora inchiodato alla parete e l’eco dell’ultima nota vi riverbera attorno. «Suonala tutte le volte in cui vorrai dirmi che mi ami, ma non riuscirai a farlo. Dimmelo, Sherlock. Dimmi cos’è e io lo capirò sempre e mi dispiace di non averlo compreso prima.» Deglutisci. Lo fai rumorosamente e più, e più volte. Dopo tossicchi appena, e quindi indietreggi quel tanto che ti è sufficiente a riprendere un controllo che temi di aver perduto per sempre, e che ora miseramente stenta a farti respirare.  
«Ehm» inizi, ma immediatamente ti fermi, prima di inghiottire fiotti d’aria che hanno il sapore della polvere e quello del fiato di John, che sa appena di tè all’arancia. «Goldrake, il tema di Goldrake» sussurri, annuendo vistosamente. Perché il cuore batte tanto alla svelta? Perché?

Come si fa a vivere dopo John Watson?

John che ride, piange, ti bacia e poi ride di nuovo. Ti dice che sei fantastico. Ti implora di suonare da capo e quindi ti abbraccia, non permettendotelo. In un controsenso che ti va bene perché lui è John. John che ti tira i lembi della vestaglia e ti strattona, mentre le lacrime gli pungono gli angoli degli occhi. John che ride e non smette di farlo, perché sei una fottuta meraviglia, Sherlock Holmes. John che ti dice che ti ama e che lo fa mentre t’implora di fare altrettanto, ma di esprimerlo a tuo modo (perché sei dannatamente speciale) suonando nuovamente un Goldrake che d’ora in avanti nasconderà in sé tutto il tuo universo.  
   
   


  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> ui c’è il tema di Goldrake, che ha ispirato l’intera storia e l’atmosfera malinconica dell’inizio.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MawfujxlwOE
> 
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto o recensito questa one shot.


End file.
